Currently, when multiple sound events are triggered in a same application program, a ducking effect is often desired. That is, when one audio track appears, other currently-running sound tracks may be lowered down. The application program may lower the sound volume of the sound event that has a lower priority than other sound event. After a pre-set fixed time, the sound volume of the sound event which has previously been lowered down may be restored.
When a sound event is triggered, it is difficult to determine the playing length and sample status corresponding to the sound event, which provides low control-accuracy of the ducking effect between multiple sound events.